vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitana
|-|Edenian= |-|Revenant= Summary A princess of the realm of Edenia, Kitana was raised as the daughter of Shao Kahn after the Outworld emperor conquered Edenia and forced Kitana's mother, Sindel, to become his queen. Kitana was one of Shao Kahn's top assassins, but was never as bloodthirsty as he preferred. When Kitana learned that Shao Kahn was creating evil clones from her DNA in order to replace her, Kitana rebelled. She fought on the side of Earthrealm against Outworld's invasion and died defending it. Her soul was collected by Quan Chi, who created an evil "revenant" version of Kitana. She now serves Quan Chi and the Netherrealm. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Kitana Origin: Mortal Kombat Gender: Female Age: Roughly over 10,000 years old Classification: Princess of Edenia | Undead (After being revived as a Revenant); Empress of the Netherrealm Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Expert User of steel fans, metal staff and razor-edged boomerangs, Teleportation, Levitation, Wind Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1) | Immortality (Types 1 and 7) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (More powerful then her twin Mileena, defeated Shang Tsung and fought with Cassie Cage) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 1 Striking Strength: Class TJ | Class TJ (Stronger then Mileena) Durability: Small Town level+ | Small Town level+ (Immortality makes her hard to kill) Stamina: Superhuman | Limitless Range: Extended melee range with her fan and staff, several meters when throwing her steel fans and razorangs. Standard Equipment: Her steel fans, she eventually borrowed Jade's staff and razorangs in Mortal Kombat X. Intelligence: Competent tactician considering she's the next in line of the Edenia; highly skilled combatant and assassin. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Fan Throw:' Kitana throws both of her fans towards her opponent. *'''-Charged Fan:' Kitana throws one fan, and then on delay throws the second fan. '-Square Wave Punch:' Kitana leaps in the air with her back facing the opponent and uses her fans to launch and slam herself into the opponent or attacks incoming foes with a flying punch. *'-Square Wave:' This increases the damage. '-Fan Lift:' Kitana uses her fans to make the opponent levitate helplessly in the air. *'-Uplift:' The windstorm will hold the enemy higher and for a larger amount of time. '-Fan Swipe:' Kitana swipes at her enemy with her razor sharp fan. '-Pretty Kick:' Kitana flies toward her opponent with multiple kicks. *'-Pretty Legs:' Kitana hits an additional kick. '-Pixie Dust Teleport:' Kitana disappears in a violet cloud and reappears behind her opponent. '-Rolling Fury:' Kitana rolls under her opponent and trips them up. '-Cutting Fan:' Kitana spins both her fans around her, dealing damage if the opponent touches her. *'-Fan Dice:' Kitana hits the opponent with two additional swings of her fans. '-Fake Out Kick:' Kitana spins one way then reverses to kick the opponent in the shin. '-Fan-Tastic:' Kitana throws her fans. If they hit the opponent, she teleports behind them and lodges the fans into their skull dealing damage to it and the neck. She teleports again in front of her opponent and grabs the fans. Then she lodges them in her opponents eyes damaging them and the skull. (Note: This move could be a reference to Kitana's rabbit Animality as the first time the fans are lodged into the enemy's skull, he/she resembles a rabbit.) '-Slice and Dice:' Kitana uses her fans to slice the opponent before lifting them up with an uppercut from it. While in the air, Kitana throws both of her fans straight into their neck, piercing halfway through it. She then jumps and slams them onto the ground, making the already lodged fans to go all the way through the neck, and then letting them back upright. She pulls out her fans, which propels the opponent forward, and proceeds to knee the opponent in the head, shattering part of their skull. '''Key:' Edenian | Revenant Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Undeads Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Air Users Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Fan Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Assassins